natmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedediah
Jedediah is a cowboy in the Wild West Diorama and is best friends with Octavius. He is portrayed by Owen Wilson. 'Jed' appears in Night at the Museum, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Based On Jed was based off of Jedediah Smith, a cowboy who was killed by Indians in Ulysses, Kansas. Role Night At The Museum Jedediah is a cowboy in The Hall of Miniatures. He and his men capture Larry after he is hit by miniature darts fired by the miniature figurines from the Mayan diorama. After the Politician there spoke of their dioramas getting locked up at night, Jedediah tries to split his head with a train, but fails as the train is only a miniature. He tries to shoot Larry in the eye, but to his embarrassment, his guns don't work. He fights with Octavius in the beginning of the film. After Larry is rescued by Theodore Roosevelt, Jedediah states that he won't protect him forever. During Larry's second night working as a security guard, Larry grabs Jedediah and Octavius in order to keep their dioramas from feuding. Larry tells them that they better behave or else they will end up like their "friends" from the Mayan Diorama (which Larry previously locked up). This doesn't work when Dexter steals Larry's keys again and releases the Mayans resulting in all three dioramas ending up in a feud. When it comes to reclaiming the Egyptian Tablet from Cecil Fredericks, Gus, and Reginald, Jedediah and Octavius end up becoming (boy)friends. He is thought to be dead when the car he and Octavius are driving gets thrown into a snow bank thus exploding, but is shown to be alive later on. Night At The Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian Along with many of the other exhibits, he is shipped to the Smithsonian Archives to be put in storage. He somehow manages to learn how to use the phone and calls Larry, begging for help when Kahmunrah and his guards start attacking the exhibits in the Smithsonian, trying to get the Tablet. He is then trapped in an hourglass by Kahmunrah when he tries to help Larry. However, Octavius frees him during the Battle of the Smithsonian, and the two fight Kahmunrah's army of allies. At the very end of the film, he is seen piloting a miniature plane with Octavius as a passenger. Night At The Museum: Secret of the Tomb Jed is one of the exhibits who are featured in an evening event being hosted at the American Museum of Natural History by Larry. When the tablet starts to corrode, Jed goes out of control along side other of the museum exhibits. After traveling to London, Jed and Octavius fall into a ventilation shaft at the British Museum. Dexter is sent by Larry to go and rescue the two miniature figures. Jed and Octavius land in a Pompeii exhibit just as the model Mount Vesuvius erupts, leading the two to become trapped within the exhibit. They are saved by Dexter. At the end of the film, Jed returns home to the Museum of Natural History, accepting that he will stay a wax model after dawn breaks. Waking up when the tablet, again, arrives back at the museum. Category:Characters Category:Exhibits Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Category:Night at the Museum:Battle of the Smithsonian Category:Male Category:Night at the Museum Category:Museum of Natural History